Black Sabbath
Black Sabbath (delois_oracle and Gemini (AlexCastor and BrianPollux)) is a professional prediction stable based in the LLR promotion, formed in July of 2017. History The group made it's first appearance three nights after Great Balls of Fire (2017), when it was revealed that they were responsible for the kidnapping of theUltimateMark. On live TV, without senorMeekmahan who joined the group later, the Black Sabbath executed theUltimateMark broadcasting live to the audience and the lockeroom in the back. Shocked and appalled the entire lockerroom went to riot, however none were more devastated than the brother of the victim, senorMeekmahan. Swearing revenge, senorMeekmahan began demanding every opportunity to get his revenge upon the murderers of his brothers, with his first and only opportunity coming in the form of a G1 Climax qualifier against the man who plunged the knife into his brothers chest, BrokenJosh. The match took place on the UltimateMark Memorial SmackDown Live, which was a 60 minute Iron Man match, senorMeekmahan was set to win before Shriramrishi appeared and revealed that he was LordJashin, the lord that senorMeekmahan pledges his service to. With the appearance of his lord, senorMeekmahan decided to join the group that slayed his brother, due to the service owed to Lord Jashin, allowing BrokenJosh to win the qualifier. Gemini joined Black Sabbath at BattleGround 2017 where they helped Rishi attack LMonkA7X. The Wild Stallions arrived to help but were taken out by them as they were officially initiated in the stable. During the course of the inaugural G1 Climax tournament, Shriramrishi and BrokenJosh faced off against each other in the B Block where Josh let Rishi pin him without a fight. Mid-way in the G1, Rishi started coughing up blood and losing his powers. He was incapacitated to lead and thus, delois_oracle, took charge as the de-facto leader of Black Sabbath. Gemini left on a pilgrimage and Rishi disappeared from their base. She started working secretly on a project while Shriramrishi was heinously assaulted by TheCivilizedGamer and TheDezoo. The assault broke him down and he returned to LLR as the InsaneIcon, not acknowledging Black Sabbath at all. At Summerslam, senorMeekmahan tried to attack InsaneIcon, holding him hostage so that delois_pracle could revive theUltimateMark. She obliged, revealing that she had already revived. Mark, his memory gone, attacked Meekmahan and joined Black Sabbath instead. TheBrokenJosh was kicked out of Black Sabbath by delois_oracle after he lost to coolscorpion, becoming theHandsomeJosh instead. His compound was taken over by InsaneIcon who dumped Mini Me into a trunk and sunk it into the bottom of the Lake Of Reincarnation, killing it in the process. At WCPW World Cup'17, theUltimateMark won the Hardcore Championship. Soon, after the reemergence of Shriramrishi as InsaneIcon, delois_oracle attacked Icon, who was on the longest undefeated streak in LLR history. She started revealing Icon's past about how he was an unsuccessful orator who she allowed sit at her chair of power and sharing a fraction of it with him. This power overwhelmed Rishi who became delusional and started thinking of himself as a God. He burnt the house they were in, which became the Black Sabbath Mansion, the same house in the desert where TheUltimateMark was killed. Icon challenged Oracle to a Best of Three series with matches at Hell In A Cell (Inferno), King Of Pro Wrestling (Straitjacket) and Monday Night Raw. His streak was broken by Oracle when she beat him at Hell In A Cell. He returned the favour by winning at King Of Pro Wrestling. Members * Shriramrishi/InsaneIcon July 2017 - September 2017 * BrokenJosh - July 2017 - August 2017 * Mini-Me - ''July 2017 - August 2017 * delois_oracle ("de-facto Leader")- July 2017 - Present * senorMeekmahan - Mid-July 2017 - August 2017 * AlexCastor and BrianPollux (Gemini) - Late July 2017 to Present Accomplishments and Championships * 2 spots in the 2017 G1 Climax (Shriramrishi & BrokenJosh). * Hardcore Championship (theUltimateMark) Category:Stable